Win Some, Lose Some
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: Troy Bolton is a NASCAR rookie who has three things on his mind: winning, vodka, and sex. But one night, a wild club hookup leads to something more, forcing him to slow down and think of something beyond his repertoire: love.
1. Chapter One

_**Win Some, Lose Some**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**STARTED: June 20, 2013.**

**FINISHED: October 12, 2013.**

_Almost_ _there_. _Almost_ _there_.

Those words of self-encouragement ran through my head as I zipped by one of my opponents. Slamming hard on the gas, I changed from 90 miles per hour to 110 as adrenaline tore through my body and pushed me past the finish line.

I, Troy Bolton, the NASCAR rookie, had won my first ever professional race.

Parking my car, I stepped out onto the pavement and looked around at the crowd in the bleachers. They were all on their feet, waving posters and flags and calling out my name. I smiled and waved to some of them before accepting my golden trophy and posing for photos.

"Hey Bolton!"

I turned around to see Denny, my coach, running toward me. "We gotta be on the road in ten. Your pit crew is already loading your car into the trailer, so meet me at my truck as soon as possible. I wanna make it at least to North Carolina tonight." At the moment, I was in in D.C., and had to be in Florida within two days to race in the Miami Sprint.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes a little as I responded. I would've liked more time to take in my victory, but no, Denny was always in a rush. Fuck my life.

After shaking a few hands of news reporters and NASCAR staff, I reluctantly dragged myself to Denny\'s old, rusted pick-up truck and plopped down into the passenger seat. Opening the glove compartment, I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took a lighter from the cup holder.

"No smoking in here, remember?" Denny said in his usual rough voice.

I replaced the cigarettes and lighter and, tilting the seat back, rested my feet on the dashboard and hung my arm out the window. This was going to be a long evening.

...

It was eleven o' clock by the time Denny pulled into the half-empty parking lot of a motel and announced that we were to sleep there that night. "And I want you to actually rest, meaning, no shit like going out and getting yourself drunk."

I rolled my eyes. Night clubs were one of my favorite places to go. I didn't have a girlfriend, and all my friends were back in my Minnesota hometown, so it was nice to get out and have a beer while talking to some guys and grinding with girls in little black dresses. However, my parents didn't know about this, and wouldn't like it if they heard about it, so Denny always tried to discourage me from going. I guess he somehow felt like he was responsible for my actions since he was my coach.

Fuck him.

Once I got settled into my room, I pulled out my iPhone and typed in "Nightclubs" on the maps feature. To my delight, three different results showed up. I decided that I'd try to go to the first one, which had the best reviews. But of course I had to wait until I knew Denny was in his room and asleep for the night. To pass time, I showered in unpleasantly cold water and dressed in a white t-shirt that was snug enough to show off my muscles and a pair of dark jeans. White socks and a pair of Vans completed my outfit.

At around one o' clock, I put my cigarettes and lighter in one pocket, my wallet and cell phone in another, and snuck out the door. Outside, I picked up a taxi and was on my way to the club. It was then that I remembered I hadn't called my parents after the race was done. Shit. Why they always wanted me to call, I don't know, but they were going to have a fit when they didn't hear anything from me. But I wasn't about to be bothered with any of that now. I was in my happy place.

The taxi halted in front of the club, from which loud music was blasting from. Entering, I made my way to the bar and ordered a tequila shot and a can of beer. Once my drinks were handed to me, I sat on a barstool and drank. Fast. Then I ordered another tequila and inhaled it just as quickly as I had before.

Feeling slightly tipsy, I got out of my seat and made my way onto the dance floor. And damn, there were asses everywhere. And sexy ones, too. Ones that looked like they belonged to strippers. My eyes eventually focused on the butt of a short brunette in a leopard print dress that only reached her mid thigh. The neckline plunged to reveal her cleavage along with some of a lacy black bra, and her strappy black heels showed off a set of manicured toes. _Fuck_, _she's_ _one_ _sexy_ _bitch_, I thought to myself.

It wasn't long before the hot brunette and I were grinding in the middle of the floor, my hands traveling dangerously low and her boobs pressed against my chest. Clearly, she was drunk, which was an advantage for me, as it was easy to get her into a room. It was there that we kicked off our shoes before I ripped her dress off. Her hands gripped my abs in the process of pulling my top over my head. As my bulge became uncomfortable against my jeans, I yelled for her to take them off next, and she immediately obeyed. Now down to my boxers, I expertly unhooked her bra, staring hungrily at the pair of breasts that met my eyes.

Soon, the girl and I were rolling around naked on the bed. I don't really remember anymore of what happened next, but I do know that when I woke up hours later, she was cuddled next to me holding my arm-both of us still nude. Using my free hand, I broke away from her grasp and sat up, my hands instantly going to my throbbing head. _Fuck_ _hangovers_, I thought.

Just then, the girl's eyes fluttered open. Stretching, she, too, sat up, then, looking toward me, quickly dove back under the covers and, strangely, started to sob.

After sliding out of bed and pulling my boxers on, I knelt beside the bed and asked, "What's wrong, was I that bad?"

The girl shook her head and her chocolate eyes, full of fear, connected with mine. "My boyfriend...he...he made me come to this club last night...and he got so drunk and disappeared...I told one of the bartenders and he gave me some water to drink...only it was obviously vodka because I ended up drunk and now I realize you fucking had sex with me...you fucking took advantage of me! Just get out!"

"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton, the NASCAR rookie. You should just stop bitching and consider yourself lucky." I put on my t-shirt and jeans.

The girl continued to cry. "I don't care who you are. I just...I don't know where I am, I don't know how to get home from here, I don't know where my boyfriend is, I just cheated on him thanks to you...I...I...I just need help!"

Sighing, I climbed back into bed beside the girl and ran my fingers through her hair. Desperate for comfort, she snuggled into my chest and buried her face in my shirt. My arms wound around her still bare waist. For the first time in I didn\'t know how long, I felt some sympathy for someone other than myself.

We laid there for a good half hour, until the girl finally spoke. "I want my clothes," she whimpered, wrapping a sheet around her and slipping out of bed. However, when she found the dress she had been wearing the night before, she merely held it up and shook her head. It was torn from our little "adventure," and clearly was not wearable.

"Looks like you're stuck in your birthday suit," I winked, chuckling a little as I slipped back into my normal self. "Not like I mind."

"You asshole." The girl's eyes filled with tears once more.

It was then that I heard the ringing of my phone. Grabbing it from my pocket, I looked at the screen and saw it was Denny. "Hey, what's up?" I asked as I pressed to talk.

"We gotta leave. Where are you? I went to your room and you weren't there." Denny sounded pissed.

"I just went to grab some breakfast," I lied. "I'll be there in ten." With that, I hung up. "I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta run," I said to the girl, making my way over to the door.

"No, please," she begged, rushing toward me and grabbing my arm. "I'm scared...and alone...and I don't know what to do."

"Fine." With a groan, I took my shirt off and gave it to her. "Put this on."

"Okay." The girl's eyes scanned the room for a private place to change. Finally realizing there was none to be found, she told me, "Please don't look."

I covered my eyes, but allowed a few glimpses through my fingers as she slid the sheet off and got into her panties and my t-shirt. Once she finished, I told her, "I really gotta go. My coach will kill me if I don't show up soon."

"I need pants." Scanning the room, the brunette noticed a pair of sweatpants that had been left from the last couple that had been in there and hurriedly slipped them on. "Well then I'll come with you," she declared, responding to my remark. "Maybe he can help me."

"Why don't you use my phone to call your boyfriend first?" I suggested, not wanting to bring her along if she wasn't willing to arrange a time for more sex. I, as is probably obvious, am a very physical guy.

"Okay."

I handed the girl my phone, and she dialed her boyfriend's number. "His phone is off," she announced.

"So in other words, you gotta come with me?"

She nodded. "I'd really appreciate it." Her eyes locked on my naked abs.

"Checking me out, huh, sexy girl?" I flexed my muscles.

The girl blushed and looked away. "Let's just go."

"Alright, then. I'll call a taxi to get us. Where do you live? I'll have the driver drop you off on the way to meet my coach."

"Well, the thing is, I was actually here on vacation with my boyfriend. I live with him in Virginia, but he took me here because we had some time off of work. My parents aren't in the picture, and my relatives are all out in California, so I really have no one to help me. That's why I'm asking you. It's not as simple as getting in a taxi and going home." Sitting beside me, the girl rested her cheek on my shoulder, signaling that she wanted to be cuddled for some comfort.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her onto my lap, my fingers lacing with hers as I did so. The sympathetic feeling was coming back, dammit.

My phone rang again. "I really gotta get going," I said to the girl. "If you wanna come, get your shoes on so we can leave."

The girl got off my lap and put her heels from the evening before on, while I slipped into my Vans. When we were both ready, we left the room, me dialing for a taxi as we went.

...

We arrived at the motel half an hour later. Denny was waiting in the parking lot, a scowl plastered onto his face. "What the hell Troy, we were supposed to be out of here an hour ago! Get in the truck and let's get moving!"

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes. "You get into the middle seat," I told the girl.

"Who's this?" questioned Denny, looking at the poorly dressed brunette.

"I dunno her name. But she's kind of in a situation now, so to get her to shut up, I told her she could tag along with us."

"I'm Gabi," the girl said, ignoring my comment. "Short for Gabriella."

"Troy, you were at a nightclub, weren't you?" Denny's voice was stern. "And now you're expecting to bring a girl you hooked up with last night along? Are you out of your mind? You know better than this! I warned you! And go put a shirt on, please. Your stuff is in the back."

"I really need help," Gabi cut in. "He did meet me at a club, but it's not exactly what you think, sir." She repeated the story she had told me earlier while I found a new shirt to wear.

"Okay, then," sighed Denny. "She can come."

Gabi and I climbed into the truck, my eyes locking on her chest. She was wearing no bra, and it was quite obvious. I felt a bulge growing in my pants and struggled to hide it. Unfortunately, however, Gabi noticed and slapped my arm.

It was going to be a long ride.

...

**A/N: So I just found this story I had started in June and decided to finish up the chapter. I am a freshman in college now so my writing for both this and my Accidentally in Love story will be sporadic. I might actually redo Accidentally in Love into a non-romance, strictly college frat fiction because of my obsession with Delta Psi Beta. So pretty much I'm just gonna write what I feel like and post. It'll be on no schedule or anything, so please bear with me if you're still interested in my work.**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Win Some, Lose Some**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**STARTED: October 12, 2013**  
**FINISHED: October 20, 2013**

It was ten o' clock at night when we finally pulled into the parking lot of the Miami resort we had booked rooms in. If I made it past the first round of racing, which was very likely, I would have to stay for another few days to race again. Because of that, I had insisted on staying in a resort with a pool, a bar, and nearby nightclubs. That way, I could have fun during my stay, and make the most of being in Florida.

"Alright. I'll go check in. You guys can get the luggage," Denny told Gabi and I. He opened the door and hopped out.

I exchanged glances with Gabi before climbing out of the truck myself, her following behind. The ride hadn't been too bad; she had fallen asleep on my shoulder for a while, her hands clutching my arm as if I were her savior, and then she had talked with Denny and It turned out she had a cousin who had been in NASCAR years before an injury ended his career, so she knew all about how the races worked, which I thought was cool. Maybe having her tagging along wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, she was a girl, and would probably have to share my room with me- making an open opportunity for some fun.

"Let's take this stuff in," I suggested. I had two suitcases while Gabi had a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Then Denny can come get the rest."

"Are you sure?" asked Gabi.

I nodded. "Positive. Now let's go. I wanna get this stuff up to the rooms so I can have a smoke."

...

An hour later, we had all unpacked and gotten settled in, and yes, I got to have my smoke. As I had expected, Gabi was sharing my room with me, along with my clothes and other necessities for the time being. Stripping down to my boxers, I got into the single bed in the middle of the room. I would've gone to a club, but I was too tired at the moment. Instead, I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels while listening to the sound of the water from the shower that Gabi was running. Finding a sports network, I put the remote down and started to watch.

In a half hour, Gabi emerged from the bathroom, a towel fastened above her breasts and her damp curls hanging over her shoulders. "Could I borrow something to wear to bed?" she asked, shyly chewing her lip at the sight of me clad in only my underwear.

"Go in the drawers and get a t-shirt," I invited. She was petite, so my t-shirt would be more of a nightgown for her.

"Okay." Gabi found a shirt, then returned to the bathroom to change. When she came out again, she carefully got into bed beside me.

"Are you naked under there?" I couldn't help wondering, referring to my shirt that almost reached her knees.

"Shut up," came Gabi's response as she rolled her eyes. "Now is it okay if I sleep here with you, or will you be too tempted to do other stuff with me?'

"Not gonna lie to you, babe. I would love some sex, but I won't bug you for it tonight." I turned off the TV and flipped the light switch beside the bed, rolling over away from Gabi. However, it wasn't long before I felt her body cuddle into mine.

"I just wanna be close," she whispered.

I groaned. "I really want some space here. Unless you're gonna take that shirt off. I wouldn't mind having some boobs touching my skin."

"Do you think of anything but sex?" Gabi questioned. "I've been through a lot these past twenty-four hours and I just want to snuggle up to someone. Have some respect."

Sighing, I flipped back over and held my arms out. I was in no way a fan of cuddles, but hey, at least she would stop talking. Besides, her legs were bare, and I was sure that if I pulled up the bottom of my shirt I'd see her naked ass.

Gabi smiled and nestled into my embrace. "So, tell me. Are you dating anyone?"

"Dating?" I wanted to puke. "I thought you would've figured out- I don't date. I go to clubs, get banged by some hot chicks, then leave in the morning. Why the hell would I get into all that relationship crap?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you had a girlfriend." Gabi shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong. Now go to sleep."

"Wait...Troy." Although it was dark, I knew that Gabi was looking right into my eyes. "I just wanna let you know that you took my innocence last night."

"You were a virgin? No wonder you were so tight. I liked it, though."

"Well the thing is, I was saving myself for marriage...with my boyfriend Scott. We lived together, but we never had sex...he never even saw me completely naked. Last night was the first time for everything. I just thought I'd let you know. Not like you care...I mean, you've slept with lots of girls by the sound of it, and I'm sure you took lots of virginities away before mine." Gabi sounded sad. "But I just thought you deserved to know." She unconsciously traced my abs with her fingers.

I was silent for a minute, not knowing what to say. Eventually, I changed the topic and said, "How about tomorrow I give you some cash and you can go buy some clothes of your own? And anything else you need. I'm not going with you, though, cause I gotta race."

"You just can't carry a serious conversation, can you?"

"No, but I can fuck your sexy ass if you continue to keep me awake. I gotta be at the racetrack by eight tomorrow, so I need sleep." I released Gabi and turned away from her once more, hogging the covers as I did so.

Gabi was quiet for a while before saying, "Troy?"

"What now?" I muttered.

She cuddled close so that she could have some blankets. "Are we...are we friends, or friends with benefits, or just travel buddies?"

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at Gabi's head.

"No seriously, Troy. This is important to me. We're not dating, yet we're sleeping in the same bed and snuggling. Not to mention that you're just in boxers and I'm only in your t-shirt. And we slept together for real last night."

"I share a bed with lots of girls, fuck lots of girls and I always sleep in boxers. It's no big deal, it doesn't mean anything, now go to sleep before you give me an effing headache."

To my relief, Gabi took the pillow I had thrown, got out of bed, and laid on the love seat at the other end of the room, leaving me by myself. Finally able to relax, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep, comforting sleep.

...

My phone woke me up at quarter of seven the next morning. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and forced myself into the bathroom for a shower. Or so I thought I could take a shower. It turned out Gabi had run herself a bubble bath, and was sitting in there relaxing.

"Can I join?" I asked with a smirk.

Gabi looked up startled and, blushing bright red, stammered, "I...I...why didn't you fucking knock?"

"Well why are you up so early? It's fucking quarter of seven! Now let me have the bathroom. I gotta get ready."

"I...I couldn't sleep so I came here to relax. And why can't you just use the shower in Denny's room?" Gabi blew a handful of bubbles at me. "Besides, I'm not getting out until you leave. Don't need you catching more eyefuls of my body than you already have."

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey, you know how you wanted to talk last night about our status?" I pulled my boxers off and stepped into the tub, leaning over Gabi.

"Troy, please no," Gabi begged, fear growing in her eyes.

"You got two choices. Be a friend with benefits to me-that includes giving sex- or I won't let you stay with me, and you'll be out on the streets alone." I slowly began kissing her neck.

"No...no...just...I..." protested Gabi, pushing me off of her. "I don't wanna be your whore. Now get the hell out."

"You won't be a whore. You'll be a friend with benefits for me." I pulled Gabi on top of me, ignoring her objections. Connecting my lips with hers, my hands cupped her ass, and I felt myself grow hard as her soft breasts met my chest.

"Troy, no. Let me go!" Gabi yanked away from the kiss and backed up, crossing her arms over her chest to keep her modesty. "I don't want any sex." She settled next to me. "I just want you to be a friend I can cuddle with...like cuddling benefits, not sex."

I wrapped an arm around Gabi's shoulders and pushed the bubbles away to look at her crotch.

"Troy, why are you looking at me? I'm not comfortable naked." Gabi started to whimper.

"Well then get comfortable." I traced her dark patch of hair with my finger. "This is really sexy by the way."

Gabi tried to hide her smile as a moan escaped her lips. Since she was caught up in the moment, I had the chance to pry her arms from her chest and get a good look at her boobs. Firm, round, perky, I thought. Perfect.

"I thought you had to get ready for your race," said Gabi.

"Help me wash up," I responded, handing her the bottle of shower gel that was on the side of the tub.

Gabi lathered the soap onto me, making sure to massage my shoulders and back. After she splashed warm water on me to rinse the suds off, she hugged me from behind. "You know, this intimacy is really making me attached to you," she murmured. "First sex, then cuddling in bed half-dressed, now naked in the bath."

"Gabi, I do this with a lot of girls."

"But I don't think of it as just something that happens. I think of it as an attachment. I mean, I want something beyond just getting naked together."

I sat there for a minute, taking in the feeling of Gabi's bare skin on mine. Damn it felt good. Finally, however, I forced myself to get up and climb out of the tub. "You coming?" I asked.

Gabi followed me, and I folded my arms around her. "I think we have time for a little bit of fun before I have to go." Leading her to the bedroom, I crashed my lips onto hers and squeezed her breasts with my hands. She gripped my abs, moans escaping her lips, and moved down to my dick.

"You're so big," she breathed, blushing.

"Play with it," I dared. "I'm a big fan of blow jobs."

Giggling, Gabi pulled my dick into her mouth.

It was then that I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. My eyes shooting open, I glanced about the room, seeing that Gabi was not naked underneath me and that the tent in my boxers had come from a dream. A motherfucking dream. Fuck, I said to myself, grabbing my phone and answering it.

It was Denny. "Hey, Bolton, are you awake yet? We gotta go in ten minutes."

"Yeah uh...I'll be there. See you." Hanging up, I sprung to the bathroom and stripped my boxers off, slightly disappointed that there was no Gabi in the tub waiting for me. Oh well. I could always go to a club after the day was over and get laid there.

After a shower, shave, and quick towel dry of my hair, I got dressed, left a check for a six hundred dollars for Gabi along with a note telling her to use it for shopping, then ran out the door to meet Denny. However, I still couldn't get that sex dream out of my head.

"Alright, Bolton. Let's get going. Your pit crew is already there." Denny led me out to his truck.

The drive only took five minutes. At the track, I was greeted by several other racers and their coaches, along with my pit crew, who handed me my jacket and helmet.

"Your car is just being unloaded," Denny told me. "Once it's ready, I want you to start warming up."

"Okay," I complied, zipping my jacket.

"By the way, where's your new friend?" asked Denny in a low tone. "You didn't ditch her at some nightclub last night, did you?"

"No, I didn't go to the clubs last night. She was just still sleeping when I had to leave, and she's planning to go shopping for some stuff today. Since she's apparently traveling along with us until she finds somewhere to go."

"Well I want you to be nice and gentlemanly toward her. Which includes laying off your obsession with sex." Denny looked me straight in the eye.

I shrugged off the warning as I saw my car coming around the corner. Getting inside, I fastened my seatbelt and started to drive laps.

...

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the first round of the Miami Sprint!" I heard the announcer say. "The top seven racers will get a chance to move on to round two, and the top three from round two will go to the finals. So let's hear it for number twenty, Joseph Miller, sponsored by Wal-Mart. Number four, Ben Davis, sponsored by Coca-Cola." I tuned out the rest of the names until mine was reached. "And finally, we have our rookie, number fourteen, Troy Bolton, sponsored by Budweiser."

I threw my hands up, basking in the applause of the audience.

"And now, I will ask everyone to rise while we sing the National Anthem."

The crowd stood up, and a man came out to lead the singing of the Anthem. When it was over, the other racers and I got into our cars.

"Alright. This will be a hundred lap race. I will ask all the racers to start their engines and wait for the signal to go."

The arena was filled with the sound of running motors.

"Ready...set..." A horn blasted, and we were off.

Focus, I said to myself, stepping on the gas.

Just five minutes into the race, I felt one of my tires go down. "Denny, get the pit crew ready," I said. "I'm down," I announced over my walkie-talkie.

"Okay. Bring it on in," Denny replied.

"Bolton, number fourteen, is down with a flat," the announcer spoke. "Gaines, number eighty, is in the lead, closely followed by Darren, number forty-six. Both of them are heading into their tenth lap."

I pulled my car into my designated pit and waited rather impatiently for my tire to be changed. Once done, I zoomed back onto the track, determined to regain the time I had lost.

...

The race was coming to a close. I was currently in fifth place, and hoped to keep it that way, if not get ahead. There had just been a mishap between two racers, causing damage to their cars. Because of that, they had dropped out, which I was kind of happy about because it meant a bigger chance of victory for me.

"It's coming down to the last three laps," the announcer shouted. "Miller, number twenty, in the lead, followed by Gaines, Holbrook, Darren, and the rookie Bolton."

I can do this. I slammed hard on the gas, causing me to speed ahead of the racer in front of me.

"We are at the end! Here come our top seven, the ones who will make it to the second round. Miller, Gaines, Landon, Bolton, Samuels, Darren, and Holbrook. Let's hear it for them!"

Fourth place. Not bad. I pulled my car to a halt and got out to high five Denny.

"Great work out there, Bolton!" he told me. "You really killed it."

As usual, I was instantly surrounded by a group of news reporters who wanted to hear how it was for me to be a rookie with yet another accomplishment.

"It's great. I love it, I love racing, and I can definitely see myself continuing this for many years to come. So other guys better watch out," I responded.

The reporters, satisfied with my answer, moved on to the next racer.

"Alright, you ready?" Denny queried. "We'll get your car loaded up, check your supplies in the pit, and then head back to the hotel. It's past dinnertime by now."

"Okay." For the first time, I realized that my stomach felt empty, as I hadn't eaten anything all day. Then, after that, I remembered Gabi, and the sex dream I had dreamt about her. Suddenly, I became anxious to see her, and hurried through all my tasks so I could get to the hotel.

...

"Hey, what's up?' I asked as I walked into the room. Gabi was sitting on the bed watching what appeared to be a chick flick.

"Hey. I'm surprised you actually showed up after kicking me out of bed last night." She sounded pissed.

"I did not kick you out of bed. You chose to get out. And don't give me crap right now. I had a long day, I'm hungry, I need a shower, and I want some pussy. Probably gonna find a club tonight if you aren't up for it. Oh and shit, I need a smoke, too."

"Troy, do you think of anything besides sex?"

I plopped down on the bed beside Gabi. "I'm a guy, what do you expect? Besides, I had a hot dream about you last night." I pulled into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her. "What happened was I woke up, went into the bathroom for a shower, and you were having a bath in the tub. I got in with you and touched you a little, then you got aroused and washed my back and shoulders and pressed your skin against me for a while. Then we got out and you gave me a blow job in bed."

"Well you can keep that in your dreams," Gabi said, blushing and looking away. "I just want you a friend, where all we do is cuddle and talk and spend time together. Like a cute guy/girl friendship." She looked back at me.

"Well if you want to come to the club with me tonight, you're welcome. Now I'm gonna have a cigarette, find something to eat, then shower." With that, I got off the bed, grabbed my cigarette box and lighter, and went out the door. When I returned, Gabi was taking a slice of pizza from the microwave.

"Here you go," she said, handing it to me. "I got some pizza for lunch and there were leftovers. So I decided to give you some."

"Thanks." I took the pizza and sat on the love seat Gabi had slept on the night before and took a hungry bite of pizza.

"So how was your race?" asked Gabi, sitting beside me.

"Good. I'm moving on to the second round." I bit into my pizza again.

"Congratulations!" Gabi exclaimed. "That must be so exciting. I remember when that would happen to my cousin. He was always so happy."

"It is exciting," I smiled and finished off my pizza.

"Also, I wanted to thank you for letting me buy some stuff today. I really appreciate it." Gabi leaned over and gave me a hug. "And just for letting me stay here with you. I couldn't express my thanks enough for that." She rested her head on my shoulder.

Hugging her back, I took in the sweet scent of her perfume. Girls that smelled good were always attractive to me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to have a night in instead of going to a club?" Gabi suggested, letting go and leaning against my side. "We could have some light alcohol, like a wine, and watch movies."

"I don't know...I really wanna get laid."

"But I'll give you a back massage. I took classes in massage therapy in college, so I promise I'd do a real good job. And we can snuggle."

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly.

"Twenty-three. And you?"

"Twenty-four." I paused. "But anyway, thanks for the offer, but if still think I'm gonna go to the club. I need some shots."

"Do you enjoy hangovers?"

"No, but it's all worth it. Now let me go shower and get ready." Standing up, I headed into the bathroom, purposefully leaving the door open a crack, and started the water.

...

It was six in the morning when I walked back into my hotel room after a night at the club, my head throbbing. I had drunk eight tequila shots, a vodka, and a beer, and fucked a blonde chick with big boobs. It had been a blast.

Stripping down to boxers, I climbed into bed beside Gabi, who was moving about in her sleep. "It's just me," I assured.

Gabi's eyelids fluttered open. "Hey. How was the club?"

"Amazing. I'm tired from it, though."

"Well try to rest. Care if I cuddle up to you a little?"

I groaned. Although the girl I'd fucked had been sexy, she had clung to me in her sleep the entire time we were napping after our fun. The last thing I wanted to do was be next to a girl. However, on the other hand, Gabi smelled pretty, and I'd get to feel her arms on my bare skin. "Go ahead," I finally consented.

Gabi moved close, tucked the blankets around both of us, and put her head on my chest, her hands touching my abs. As I hugged her, I felt her legs tangle with mine.

"Sleep well," murmured Gabi, closing her eyes.

Moaning in pain from my hangover, I, too, let my eyelids droop. I didn't remember anything else until the morning, when Gabi was standing beside me with a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Hey, you left me in bed alone," I complained, sitting up, taking the coffee, and patting the spot beside me.

"What's the problem, do you like my cuddles?" Gabi sat next to me.

"You smell sexy," I murmured.

Blushing, Gabi gently held my arm. "Do you always just wear boxers to bed?"

I nodded. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Not necessarily. It's just surprising you're doing that in front of me considering we're not together or anything."

"Well, I guess I'm just comfortable with myself." I took a sip of coffee. "And I do think I'm pretty hot to be honest."

Again, Gabi blushed. It was a minute before she spoke again. "You're a guy," she began. "Can you explain to me why my boyfriend just abandoned me at the club and won't answer my calls or texts and won't call or text me?" She sounded sad. "We'd been together for years, and I thought he loved me."

"Some guys get sick of the same girl after a while. I know I do."

"But Troy..." Sighing, Gabi shut her eyes. "Never mind, you don't get it either." A tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, now don't start crying. I don't handle crying chicks very well." Putting my coffee down on the bedside table, I shifted away from Gabi and moved into a sleeping position. However, she only moved closer and held onto me as if her life depended on it.

"I need you to help me," she pleaded, now sobbing. "You're pretty much all I have." I felt her hot tears hit my bare back.

"Listen, I still have a headache from last night. I don't need you to effing add to it. Now I'm gonna go have a smoke." I stood up and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. Then, I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter and headed outside. Upon returning, I saw that Gabi was still on the bed crying, so I, not wanting to deal with that, shut myself in the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower.

Ten minutes later, I opened the door, a towel around my waist, only to be met with a scream. Gabi had evidentially been in the middle of changing, as she was dressed only in a pair of skinny jeans and a lacy bra.

"Hey, I saw you in less than that the other night," I smirked, eyeing her body. It was then I noticed she had a tanned, toned tummy, and that her belly button was pierced. "Nice piercing by the way." Winking, I pulled a pair of boxers from a dresser drawer and undid my towel.

Gabi quickly pulled her shirt on and blushed at the sight of my hardened dick. As I put my boxers on, she said, "I er...I'm going out for a while now." However, when she went to walk past me, I stopped her by holding her waist, feeling her curves with my fingers.

"Wait, is that movie and massage still good?" I questioned.

Gabi blushed again. "I really wanna go out. You said no last night, I'm not gonna handle this wishy-washy attitude. Not go mention the way you treated me this morning. Either you like me or you don't. Either we're friends, friends with benefits, enemies...I don't even know. ust make up your fucking mind. I'm just-"

Tired of listening to her rant, I kissed her lips. Hard.

She stared at me for a minute, stunned. "What?"

"Join me in bed."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me. You know you enjoyed what happened the other night, and besides, your 'virgin till marriage' deal is already broken. What more is there to lose?"

Gabi tried not to smile as I rested my hand on her ass.

"Just fuck me," I whispered, my breath warm on her ear.

A moan escaped Gabi's lips, and together we stumbled over to the bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Win Some, Lose Some_**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**STARTED: October 20, 2013**

**FINISHED: October 24, 2013**

Three hours later, Gabi and I were lying in bed, our naked bodies tangled together. Fuck, sex was actually better when I wasn't drunk, despite that fact that Gabi had been shy and inexperienced.

Gabi giggled as I placed a thumb on her exposed nipple and rubbed it. "Stop," she begged playfully, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. Although she had started out timid, covering herself up with sheets each time a new part of her body was revealed, she had eventually found that being touched in certain places was fun, and that there was no need to have to hide anything.

"Dammit I could touch your sexy body all day," I muttered.

Again, Gabi giggled and buried her face in my chest. Shit, naked cuddling was good while sober, too.

Our fingers laced. "So," I began. "Fun, right?"

Gabi lifted her head. "Very. But I think this is best part; getting to snuggle skin on skin. It's just so warm and tingly and comforting."

I kissed her lips. "My favorite part was when we came, and you were on top of me and I was kissing your neck." I moved her hair back. "Looks like I left a couple hickeys, too."

"Was everything okay though...like with me?"

"You were great," I replied truthfully. "Fuck, sex is good."

We were silent for a while before Gabi asked, "So...friends with benefits?"

"Sure. I mean, I can totally live with fucking you whenever I want." I gently pulled her on top of me and held her, relishing the feeling of her body against mine.

"Mmm." Gabi nestled against my chest. "What time is it?"

I grabbed my phone. "Three o' clock." I moaned at the feeling of Gabi's swollen, wet pussy lips on my thigh. "You still horny?"

"Sort of," admitted Gabi.

"Wanna have another round? Or maybe just mess around and touch each other for a while?"

Gabi didn't respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Can't we cuddle?" She rolled off of me, snuggling into my side and using my chest as a pillow. "And get some more rest before dinner?" A yawn escaped her lips.

"Okay." As Gabi drifted off to sleep, I gently pulled the covers back to gaze at her body. It suddenly occurred to me that I'd never actually seen a girl naked-other than porn, of course-when I was sober, and that I'd never taken the time to really breathe in the details.

Starting at Gabi's neck, I traced my finger across her well defined collarbone and down to her breasts, which I stared at for a minute. They weren't big like in porn, and not quite as how they had appeared in my dream either, but they were nicely shaped and could fit in the palms of my hands. Her pink nipples were round and perky, and stuck out ever so slightly as an effect of the air hitting them. Smirking, I moved to her flat tummy, which was adorned with a belly piercing, then finally to her sexiest area, which offered me so much relief and satisfaction. She wasn't shaved, as was expected since she didn't have a sexual partner until me; however, I kind of liked it. Although I was used to seeing girls waxed bald, a neatly groomed triangle of hair looked good on Gabi. Lifting my head, I peeked around her side to see her ass. Like her boobs, it wasn't very big, but it was downright hot. As I felt myself grow hard, I gently pushed Gabi off my chest and nuzzled into her soft breasts.

"Troy?" Gabi questioned, waking up. She then giggled as she saw what was going on.

"The first to see you naked, huh?" I murmured, looking up at her as I remembered what she'd told me the other night.

She nodded. "Yes, so please take care of me." Smiling, she kissed my lips shyly. "This has been a good experience so far, taking my clothes off and sharing myself with you, and getting to be intimate. I know you probably don't think this way, but I feel like we have a special bond now that we've shown our bodies to each other and had sex. I mean, for me, my body is special because it's like a secret I never shared with anyone. But now you've not only seen, but also touched everything, and I've seen and touched you, I just feel like we have a bond."

I played with one of Gabi's nipples, not knowing how to respond.

"Troy, I'm serious about this." Gabi wrapped her arms around me.

"Friends with benefits, remember?" I reminded.

"Yeah. But just don't forget the 'friends' part of it."

"Yeah, sure," I confirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I'd never actually had an emotional bond with a girl. It had always been just a matter of fucking and running.

"Promise?"

"I...I promise," I said, pulling the covers up.

...

The next few days, other than when I was practicing for the upcoming race, Gabi and I spent nearly all our time in bed- having sex, making out, and cuddling up naked. Now that we had taken the time to know each other's bodies, each round was more pleasurable than the last, especially for me. In all my years of fucking girls, I'd never experienced anything as good as what I was having with Gabi.

"So, Troy," Gabi began one time when we were lying in bed after a hot round of sex. "Your race is tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Mind if I come watch you?"

"Oh...of course not...just uh...just make sure people know we're not dating. I wouldn't want people to think I had a secret girlfriend or anything. I mean, I'm kind of known as being a single badass who wants no strings attached." I laughed. "So just keep your distance if you show up."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Gabi queried, pushing a strand of hair from my forehead.

"No, no...I just don't want anyone to get ideas. It's best if we keep our fun private." I kissed her lips.

Just then, Gabi's phone went off. "Wonder who this is," she said to herself, sitting up and reaching over to check.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's my boyfriend, Scott. He sent me a text."

"What did he say?" Disappointment washed over me as I thought of losing my sex partner to some ass.

"He said he's in prison..." Gabi's voice trembled. "Apparently after he got drunk at the club, he tried driving back to our hotel...and on the way he hit a teenager crossing the street, and she...she died." A tear escaped Gabi's eye. "So the girl's family pressed charges for manslaughter and he...he's in prison for three years." She sniffled.

"So what will you do?"

"I have to go visit him. He's in a North Carolina prison, so I...I'm gonna get ready and find a flight there. I'm sure he didn't mean it...he was a nice guy, and I know sometimes he would have too much to drink, but I doubt he'd ever mean to do something this bad." By this time, her cheeks were stained with tears. "Can I have your shirt?"

I picked up my t-shirt from the floor and handed it to Gabi, not knowing what to say. I watched as she slipped it on under the covers for modesty, then got out of bed and shut herself in the bathroom. In a minute, I heard the shower start up. _I should go talk to her, _I decided, standing up and pulling my boxers up. Walking over to the bathroom, I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside, stripping the boxers off and getting behind the shower curtain.

At first it didn't seem like Gabi knew I was there, for she was standing with her back to me, her sobs audible over the flow of the water. However, she eventually turned around and stared at me blankly.

Stepping up to her, I folded my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Do you really have to go?"

Gabi nodded. "I love him...even though he made a mistake. I can't just leave him like this. You'll understand if you ever get a girlfriend." She wiped her eyes with her fists.

"But you'll come back, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Troy." She sighed. "It was a great experience hooking up, but now that I know my boyfriend still wants me...I don't know if I can. I mean, I can't cheat." Picking up the shower gel, Gabi handed it to me. "Wash my back, please."

I complied, rubbing soap carefully on Gabi's shoulders and all the way down to her ass. Gabi finished the job by washing her front half while I took her shampoo and worked it through her long curls. Then, I waited as she rinsed off. When she turned to face me so her back was more in the flow of the water, I kissed her, my hands cupping her boobs and my dick rubbing against her thigh.

"You love my breasts, don't you?" Gabi observed as she shut the water off.

I nodded. "I'll miss them...and I'll miss your pussy and your sexy ass." I winked and, climbing out of the shower, grabbed a towel and fastened it around my waist. As Gabi got out after me I saw she was shivering, and immediately looking at her breasts, noticed that her nipples were stiff. "You're cold." I took another towel and wrapped her in it, carefully rubbing her dry in the process.

"Troy...I want you to come with me." Gabi gazed into my eyes.

"Of course. Let's go find some clothes."

"No, not there...I mean, to visit Scott. I don't wanna go alone."

I didn't respond for a minute. When I finally found words I told her, "I can't. I have a race tomorrow."

"Please? You've seen me naked, you have my virginity, and that was a gift to you. Why can't you give something to me now?" She cuddled against my chest.

"Work comes before anything," I firmly resolved. "I'm not going. I can easily go to the club and find a new friend with benefits if you don't want to take the opportunity anymore. But I can't find a new racing career."

"Fuck you." Gabi hurried out of the room. When I walked out after getting over the shock of her outburst, she was in her bra and panties digging around for something to slip on.

"Gabi, you gotta understand where I'm coming from," I tried.

"Yeah, you don't care about me." Gabi wiped away a tear as she yanked on a pair of sweats.

"How about this?" I had an idea. "We exchange numbers and I'll call you to make sure you're alright. You can text me whenever you want, too."

Sighing, Gabi put on a shirt. "Fine." She grabbed her phone and handed it to me. "Add yourself."

I started typing in my name and number.

"Where do you live by the way?" she asked me.

"My hometown is Dellwood, Minnesota, but I just recently bought a house in LA," I answered.

"Oh, okay." Gabi took my phone as I handed it back to her. "You have your number in here?"

"Yup. All good to go."

"Okay." She took a few minutes stuffed a few articles of clothing into a bag along with some toiletries. "Alright. I'm gonna go to the airport now and see if I can't find a flight." Her eyes pierced mine. "Could I have a hug?"

I silently wrapped my arms around Gabi's waist and kissed her hair as she buried her head in my chest. "And you can't tell me if you'll be back?"

"I know I definitely won't be for at least a week, so you'll probably be out of here by then. I need to get mine and Scott's apartment and shit sorted out, because I don't think I'll be able to keep it considering I lost my job a few months ago. And that'll require flying up there to clean it out." She sighed. "And after that...well, I don't know."

"After the Miami Sprint, I'm heading back to my house in LA. You're welcome to stay with me. I have a couple guest rooms. Of course, we could always share mine if things get a little crazy."

"I don't know. Now that I know Scott still cares about me, I'm not sure I should be having an affair with you. Sex was just sort of my way of relief, but now that I'm definitely still in a relationship...I just don't know." Gabi sighed for about the tenth time that day. "But you're still a friend to me. A very, very good friend, too. You helped me out when no one else did, and I can't thank you enough for that." She have me a tight squeeze before letting go. "Bye, Troy. Thanks again. I'll text you soon. Good luck with your races."

"Bye, Gabi."

And then she was gone.

...

_Vrooooom!_

My car skidded around the bend as I rounded one of the final corners of the race. I was currently in second place, and was fighting for first. My gloved hands gripped the wheel, and my foot slammed hard on the gas. Rear-ending the first place contender, I zoomed around him and slipped across the finish line.

"And the winner is...Troy Bolton!" I heard the announcer shout. I had done it. I was going to the final round. Stepping out of my car, I collected my award and walked over to Denny. However, in the back of my mind, Gabi was still there. She had texted me the previous night to say she was on her plane, but I hadn't heard from her since.

"Great work, Bolton!" Denny congratulated.

I smiled. "Hey, I was wondering...wanna grab some beer with me after we get out of here?" I knew it was awkward to drink with a coach, but hell, I didn't have any friends around here, and I didn't feel like fucking chicks at the club now that I had gotten used to Gabi's body, and the way she gave me sex.

"Bolton, you know you shouldn't be drinking too much," Denny scolded.

"I won't...I just wanna go to the bar though."

Denny finally agreed. On the way there, he said to me, "You miss her, don't you?" I had told him that Gabi had needed to leave soon after it'd happened.

"Yeah." I admitted, leaning back in my seat.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's the best girl I've ever had sex with."

"Not in that way, Bolton. I meant like her, as in, wanting a real relationship? You need one, you know. I think it would help keep you grounded, and Gabi seems like a sweet girl."

"She has a boyfriend," I revealed.

"Then why were you banging her?" Denny sounded pissed.

"Cause she's hot."

"But you need to think of other things. Boyfriends can be nasty asses when other guys mess with their girls." Glancing over at me, Denny pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

"Like I give a fuck. The dude's in prison anyway."

"All the more reason for you to be respectful and stop bugging Gabi."

"Whatever. Let's just go get some drinks."

...

**I had this chapter done for a while. I don't know why I didn't post it, but here it is.**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Win Some, Lose Some**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**STARTED: October 24, 2013**  
**FINISHED: November 13, 2013**

A week and I half passed. I had won the Miami Sprint, and returned home to rest and add my new gold trophy to my growing collection. It was good to be back in LA, but not just for relaxation. Gabi had just texted me that she was on her way to my house, and her flight would land in only a short half hour. Call me crazy, gay, or whatever the hell you want to, but I was cleaning like crazy-especially the bedroom. I had cooked some pasta and meatballs earlier, which were two of the only things I knew how to make, and was now reheating them so Gabi could eat a meal. As the time for her arrival grew closer, I changed into clean boxers, jeans, and a button-down plaid shirt and sprayed a sexy scent of cologne onto my face, then sliced a loaf of Italian bread and pulled a butter stick from the fridge.

Just as I was setting the table, Gabi texted to tell me she was in a taxi and would be at my place in fifteen minutes tops. I adjusted my collar and took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. I went to pee. I came back. I paced the front room several times. Eventually, I heard the sound of the doorbell.

"Hey," I greeted, opening the door with a smile. "Wow, someone looks hot." As Gabi walked in, I pulled her into a deep kiss. "I fucking missed you."

"Missed you, too." Setting her bag of luggage down, Gabi wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well come on in. I have dinner ready." Shutting the door, I led Gabi into my dining room. "Sit down, babe. Do you want some wine to drink?"

"Sure," Gabi accepted, taking a seat.

I poured wine for the both of us, then got into my chair. "Help yourself," I invited.

Gabi spooned some food onto her plate. "So...I got everything with my apartment worked out. My furniture is all in storage. I just gotta pay monthly on it and I'll be fine till I can get my own place again. Are you sure it's okay if I live here for a while though?"

"Absolutely." I piled pasta and meatballs onto my plate. "By the way, you staying in my room tonight?"

"For sex?"

"We don't have to. It would be nice, though." I twirled a strand of pasta around my fork.

Sighing, Gabi looked at me. "I feel guilty though. My boyfriend is in prison, I still love him, he still loves me...and he thinks I'm a virgin. Hell, the most he's seen of my body was me in a bikini."

"While I know what your boobs look like." I smirked, feeling some pride at being the first guy to see Gabi naked.

Gabi blushed. "That's some of a problem I'm having. You see, I love my boyfriend, but I also feel attached to you because I gave you part of myself."

"And I love it." Winking, I gently nudged Gabi's bare foot with my own.

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"Fine. Tonight we won't have sex." I rolled my eyes. "But can you still come in bed with me?"

"In pajamas, yes. Maybe we can have that movie night I wanted to have back in Florida. And I can give you that massage."

"Good. I can assure you that my bed is very big and comfy. You'll love it. Great for sex, too, when we get to that point."

Groaning, Gabi continued to eat her food. We were fairly silent for the rest of the meal. Once finished, I helped her unpack her things and organize them in the guest room. Although we would probably be sharing a bed, my closet and dresser were too full to have her share, and putting that fact aside, she wanted a private area to change in. I wasn't sure what the point was, since I had already seen her naked, but she'd insisted on it being a good idea.

After we got everything worked out, Gabi and I both changed: her into pajamas and me into just boxers, and climbed onto my bed.

"So...what are we watching?" I grabbed my remote and, turning on the big screen TV in my room, flipped to Netflix.

"Whatever you want," came Gabi's response. She arranged some of the many pillows I had and wrapped the covers tight around herself as she cuddled into my chest.

"Let's watch _Neighbors_," I said, selecting the movie. "And afterward we can see _Ted_."

"Oh, _Ted's_ funny," Gabi remarked. "Scott and I saw that one in theaters."

"Now tell me, Gabi, did you share a bed with that dude?" I wondered aloud.

"Scott? Yes, of course. He's my boyfriend. We didn't have sex ever though. We'd just cuddle a little before we slept, then go to our own sides of the bed. He wasn't a fan of cuddling all night. But he'd do it for me occasionally. He's really a sweetie."

"Not a good thing. Then when you actually do have sex, he won't want to be close afterward. And no one wants to sleep naked, cold, and alone. I always want skin contact after sex is over. It's only natural."

"I'm sure he'll cuddle for a while then. He's not a jerk, Troy." Gabi sounded pissed.

"Has he ever asked what you looked like nude?"

"Of course not. He doesn't like me just for my body."

"But I'm sure he's wondered. If he hasn't, that's just gay. I imagined you naked the second I saw you."

"That's cause you're a pervert," Gabi scolded, slapping my arm.

"Shut up and watch the movie," I returned.

Gabi fell silent and laced her fingers with mine as the movie began.

"This is a dirty one," I remarked. "Lots of sex jokes."

"Oh gosh," groaned Gabi.

As the movie progressed, the scene came on where Chris Mintz-Plasse, better known as McLovin, was fucking a girl on Seth Rogen's lawn.

"Ewww, that's disgusting." Gabi hid her face in my chest.

"No it's not," I argued. "It's hilarious. McLovin is finally getting laid after seven years."

"Who's McLovin?" Gabi sounded confused.

"Come on, you've never seen _Superbad_? He's a twenty-five-year-old Hawai'ian organ donor who wants to drink and get fucked."

"No, I can't say that I have."

"I need to show that one to you sometime then."

"It sounds...disturbing."

"Oh, stop being so prude," I said.

"How about I massage you now?" suggested Gabi, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me." I rolled onto my stomach. "Get my shoulders real good."

Gabi pressed her small hands against my bare skin, starting at the top of my boxers and traveling up toward my neck and shoulders. Her fingers dug into the top of my spine and slowly crept along my shoulder blades. "Mmm," I moaned.

The massage lasted for another five minutes. Gabi then asked me to turn back around. Upon doing so, she rested her head on my bare abs and gently took one of my arms. Winding it around her waist, she linked her fingers with mine. She then cast her gaze upward and smiled. Leaning down, I kissed her soft lips. "Tired?" I asked, rubbing her cheek with my free thumb.

Gabi yawned. "Yeah. What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "Quarter after nine."

She yawned. "I might fall asleep soon. I had a long day."

"Do you think tomorrow we could have sex? I don't know how much longer I can go without feeling your body." Smirking, I ran my hand along Gabi's curves.

"The girls at the clubs aren't good enough for you?" Gabi flirted.

"Their asses aren't as hot as yours. And-" I stopped before finishing the line, not wanting to ruin my reputation of being a one-night-stand guy.

"And what?" Gabi prompted.

"Never mind. I don't wanna say it."

"Come on. Tell me. Please?"

I didn't respond. Damn this was embarrassing.

"Troy?" She rolled over and, pushing the hair out of my eyes, kissed my forehead and rested her nose on mine, her dark chocolate eyes connecting with mine.

It was then that I cracked. "And your eyes are beautiful. Every time I'd try to fuck another girl, I kept trying to imagine she had your eyes and was staring at my face with the same look you give me. Like that look that you actually care and feel connected to me."

"I never thought I'd hear any of that come from you," smiled Gabi, snuggling back onto my chest. "Hell, even Scott never told me I had beautiful eyes."

"I thought you said he was a good boyfriend?"

"He is. He would take me on sweet, simple dates and tell me I always looked nice; nothing specific though. But I don't really mind the other stuff. He's just not the affectionate 'I have to say I love you every minute' type. And he respects me. I honestly do love him."

"But I'm your fuck partner, right?"

"I don't know. Like I told you at dinner, I really have mixed feelings about it. It's technically cheating."

"Think of it this way: he has your heart, I have your body. So tomorrow when we fuck, it won't seem so bad."

"Can we compromise?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the deal. Tomorrow morning we can shower together. No sex, though."

I sighed. At least seeing her naked was better than nothing. "Fine," I agreed. "But one more thing."

"What?"

"Sleep in your bra and panties tonight. It'll make us even."

"But I'll get cold," Gabi protested.

"Come on, you've slept completely naked with me before." I smirked. "Besides, I'll be here. I'll hold you."

"Sleeping in a bra is awfully uncomfortable for a girl, Troy," Gabi tried.

"Then sleep in just panties."

"And one of your t-shirts."

"Gabi..."

"You know what, we'll worry about it tomorrow. I just wanna rest. Night." Gabi took my hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, Gabi." I gently stroked her dark curls while pressing kisses onto her head, something I had never done to a girl before.

...

The next morning, as promised, Gabi showered with me. It was the type of shower that involved some touching and kissing; therefore, the type you didn't get much cleaner from. When we were finished, we dried off, dressed for the day, and then I went downstairs to find something to eat while Gabi blew her hair dry and put on some make-up. By the time she came downstairs, I was already in the dining room with some milk and cereal with coffee. "Help yourself," I invited. "Everything's on the counter."

"Thanks." Gabi poured herself some cereal and coffee and joined me at the table. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I'm going to look at some new tires for my racecar. You can just chill here and maybe when I come back we can go to the casino or something." I took a bite of cereal.

"I'm not a big fan of casinos," Gabi disagreed, stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Well then what do you wanna do? I really wanna spend some time with you today." Because I was always on the road, I didn't have the chance to make many friends, and the ones I did have were back in my hometown along with my parents. Although I probably come across to many as a solitary guy, I really do get lonely having only Denny to talk to all the time. Of course the suggestion of a girlfriend had often been the advice of my father, my mother, and both sets of grandparents, but I didn't like it. However, since Gabi wasn't necessarily a girlfriend, and just a fuck buddy that I could hang out with while her boyfriend was serving his term in prison, I was cool with her.

Gabi smiled and blushed. "I wanna see the city."

"The city?" I had admittedly never gotten to know my area beyond where the racing shops and the nearest supermarket were. "Okay. We can do that." I shrugged. How hard could it be to tour the city? I mean...it was only how big? Shit, who was I kidding, it was gonna be a fucking nightmare.

"Thanks." Smiling, Gabi began to eat.

I inwardly groaned. What was I getting myself into?

...

After choosing the tires I wanted, I returned home to find Gabi sitting in the living room reading a book. "Hey, I'm back," I said. "Are you ready to get going? Maybe we can grab some lunch then start heading...I don't know, I guess we'll just make a round of some of the city."

Gabi eagerly put her book away. "I bet you have all kinds of awesome places to show me. Let me just put my shoes on and we can leave."

"Okay." I waited for Gabi, who returned in a minute. "Let's go." I led her out the door.

As we climbed into the car, Gabi asked, "Could we put on some music?"

"Sure. Turn it on. And I don't mean by your pussy," I joked. "That's all mine."

"Oh, hush up." Slapping my arm, Gabi switched on the radio and began to sing along to Our Song by Taylor Swift. Dammit her voice was pretty. Hold on; scratch that. Everything about Gabi was pretty. Wait. I hadn't just thought that, had I?

"I think you'll like where we're going for lunch," I said. "It's a sandwich shop and bar. Not a heavy bar, though, but enough to satisfy my needs. And you don't need to drink anything if you don't want."

"You and your drinks," laughed Gabi. "You remind me of Scott. Always drinking." She sighed. "I miss him." I couldn't help noticing a tear falling from her eye at the memory of her boyfriend. The lucky bastard who'd get to fuck Gabi till he was dead. Asshole.

Why was I so jealous all of a sudden?

All throughout the meal, Gabi and I talked. She had ordered a turkey and cheddar sandwich with raspberry iced tea while I had gotten a double cheeseburger with fries and a beer. Once finished, we got back into the car. Where I was going to take her?

"So, where are we heading first?" Gabi inquired.

"It's uh...a surprise," I responded, unsure of what to say, but not wanting to let Gabi know I was completely clueless.

"Oh, good. I like surprises."

Fuck my motherfucking life, I thought, suppressing a groan. Now I really had to make sure I was taking her somewhere decent. Too bad I didn't know where any of the decent places around here were. My GPS was broken, too, so I didn't even have that to help me out.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I decided to turn left. That seemed like a good direction, right? I passed the tire shop that I had just been at that morning along with a few other stores.

"Troy," Gabi began.

"Yeah?"

"Let's play this or that. I ask you to choose between two things, then you ask me. Only rule is we can't make it dirty, so watch your mouth. And we also have to go in alphabetical order. Get it?"

"Sure," I shrugged. The game sounded childish, but oh well. I guess I could live with it.

"Alright. Apples or avacados?"

"What the hell is an avacado?" I questioned.

"That green fruit used to make guacamole. You never heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Well then I guess you're choosing apples," Gabi concluded. "Now ask me something starting with a 'B'."

"Boners or butts?" I smirked.

"I told you nothing dirty. My gosh Troy, can you turn off your sex mode for five minutes?"

"Fine, then. Babies or birth control?"

"What are you implying now?"

"That I think you should start taking something for a backup in case the condom breaks eventually. I mean, I do have strong cum." I turned to wink at Gabi as I pulled up to a red light.

"Okay, enough of this game. Let's just-" Gabi cut off as her phone rang. "It's Scott," she announced, checking the caller ID. "Hey, babe," she greeted.

I listened as Gabi chatted for the next ten minutes. Almost as soon as she hung up, I asked, "What was that about?"

"He said he earned twenty minutes of phone time per week, so he decided to call me. Basically he misses me and wanted to know if I found somewhere to stay. I told him I'm staying here with my cousin. She lives in San Diego, so even if I really was with her I'd still be in Cali."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I felt a bit offended that Gabi was being so secretive about me.

"No. It's just that it's hard to explain that you're just a friend when first of all, you're a NASCAR rookie, and second of all, he's never met you before."

"A friend with benefits," I corrected.

"I really can't tell him that," said Gabi. "By the way, how far are you taking me?"

"Just...uh...it's just...it's right up here." I still didn't know where the hell I was going.

An awkward silence settled over us.

"Troy!" Gabi suddenly shouted. "What are you doing?"

I broke out of my trail of panicked thoughts to see that I was about to run off the road. _Dammit, I forgot I wasn't racing_, I said to myself. _Get out of NASCAR mode, Bolton_.

I tried to stop. The brakes wouldn't work. Before I knew it, the car was rolling off the road, and I was suddenly met with blackness.

...

**I've been sick, so I had lots of time to write this past weekend. I needed something relaxing to do to take time off of homework tonight, so I edited this chapter and decided to post:)**

**So what do you guys think? Is Troy falling in love with Gabi? Is Gabi falling for Troy as well? **

**Also, please keep my Zac in your thoughts and prayers. He's suffering from a broken jaw.**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Win Some, Lose Some**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**STARTED: November 13, 2013**  
**FINISHED: November 16, 2013**

I woke up in a hospital bed, my head throbbing, my arm in a cast, and a set of IVs attached to me. Fuck, what the hell happened? I asked myself. Then it all came back to me. The drive around L.A., the accident...Gabi._ Gabi! Where is she?_ "Gabi!" I called out.

At my cry, a nurse ran into the room. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Where's Gabi? I need to see her."

"Gabi? You mean, the girl who came in with you?" the nurse guessed.

I nodded.

"She's in surgery right now. She had a big gash in her forehead, a broken ankle, and severe internal bleeding. You got lucky with only a small concussion and a broken arm." The nurse smiled.

"But I want Gabi!" I was practically screaming, fearing that she was dying and I was being absolutely no help to her.

"You can see her as soon as she's done her surgery and is woken up," the nurse assured. "Right now, I need to bring the doctor in so he can check your pulse, temperature, and blood pressure and evaluate you after your concussion."

"When will she be done?" I demanded.

"I honestly don't know. But it should be soon. Just let me bring in the doctor for you and we'll worry about your girlfriend later." Giving me one last reassuring smile, the nurse left the room.

Girlfriend. That word made me smile, though I knew Gabi wasn't my significant other. Hell, I didn't even want a significant other. I hated romance shit. But wait: wasn't cuddling and kissing and watching movies romantic shit? And Gabi lived with me now. I mean, didn't that suggest that we were more than just friends with benefits? Fuck, I couldn't think about it anymore. My head was throbbing way too much.

"Good evening, Mr. Bolton," the doctor greeted as he entered the room. He was a tall, stocky, balding man who appeared to be in his early fifties. "I'm Dr. Clemens." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey," I muttered.

The doctor did a check-up on me, then sat down and started asking questions to test my memory. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty-four," I answered.

"When's your birthday?"

"October 18, 1987."

"What's your occupation?"

"I'm a NASCAR rookie."

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

I paused. Should I tell him it was Gabi or stick with the true fact that I didn't have a girlfriend? Finally, taking a deep breath, I replied, "Gabi."

"Okay. You seem to be recovering nicely. Miss Montez will be finished her surgery shortly. When she wakes up, I'll come get you and you can go down to the ICU to visit."

"Miss Montez?" I queried.

"Yes, Gabi Montez. Your girlfriend."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I'm still kind of out of it." It suddenly occurred to me that I had never learned Gabi's last name.

"I can understand that. But like I said, it seems that you're recovering alright. Just try not to push yourself too hard and you'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled.

The doctor then left.

...

Two hours later, I was hobbling into the ICU to see Gabi. The doctor had unhooked my IVs for the time being, which was a relief, and told me I had an hour and a half to spend with "my girlfriend." Upon reaching Gabi's room, I saw that her head was bandaged and she looked groggy and pale. "Hey," I greeted, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her cold hand.

"Scott? You're out of prison?" A smile crept across Gabi's weakened face.

"No, it's not Scott. It's me, Troy. Remember? You lost your virginity to me, you're staying in my house..."

"Oh, yes. Troy." To my delight, her face brightened more.

"Can I visit with you? Is that alright?" I checked.

Slowly nodding, Gabi pulled the covers aside. "Come relax."

I swung my feet onto the bed and gently wrapped my arm around Gabi, allowing myself to kiss her lips and rub her cheek with my free thumb as best I could being that I was in a cast. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I should've been more careful driving."

"It's not your fault," Gabi assured. "Accidents happen. Are you okay besides your arm?" Her eyes rested on my injured arm.

"Well, my head hurts like hell, but that's really the only thing bothering me other than my broken bone. I think the better question is, how are you? I heard you needed some surgery." I wanted to hug her, but sadly that wouldn't be a good choice for either of us.

"I'm decent. I have ten stitches in my forehead and the surgery was for internal bleeding they told me." Pulling up her hospital gown, she showed me the bandaged incision that was set just below her boobs. "They had to get close to my heart to stop it."

"Gabi," I spoke, gently taking her gown from her hand and fixing it, as her lacy panties were on display. "I think the doctor's coming." I could detect a shadow from behind the room's window's curtains. "We can't have strangers seeing you naked, now can we?" I smiled and, lowering my voice to a whisper, added, "That's for me to enjoy." Why was I being so protective? Before, I couldn't have cared less as to how many guys saw the girls I fucked nude. And when Gabi was showing me her injury, I hadn't even gotten horny at seeing her sheer panties. I had only felt concerned: first of all for her injury, and secondly that someone else would get a peek at her body.

"Hello Miss Montez, how are you feeling?" The doctor, a young man who looked only a few years older than I was, questioned.

"Groggy, sore, but decent," Gabi answered.

"Sounds about right. Let's just check your blood pressure and replace your IV." Gabi, as it looked, was getting blood pumped into her through an IV. She must've really lost a lot of her own.

"Okay."

After the doctor went through the procedures, he left the room.

"I want pajamas," Gabi whimpered, looking over at my outfit of a t-shirt and basketball shorts. My doctor had brought me some more appropriate clothing for walking around the hospital before I had gone to see Gabi.

"Want me to find you some?" I offered. "They have a bin of comfy clothes that people donated. That's where my stuff came from."

"Yes, please."

"Okay." I left the room, returning ten minutes later with a large pink women's t-shirt and fuzzy polka-dot pajama pants. "Here you go."

"I'm not allowed to stretch around too much with my stitches. Could you help me?" Gabi blushed. I wasn't sure if it was because of her question or because I was going to be seeing her nude.

"We gotta get your IV disconnected first," I told her. "Let me go get a nurse."

Once the nurse unhooked Gabi and left the room, I helped her untie her gown, watching in wonder as it fell away. She had been blessed with a truly beautiful body, something she didn't realize. Kissing her hair, I gently pushed her top over her head with my good arm while she crawled into my lap, leaning against my chest for support so I could assist her in getting her arms through. I then put the pants on her and she laid down. "I want you to stay with me tonight," she pleaded. "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Well I'll have to ask my doctor," I responded, pushing Gabi's hair out of her face and kissing her on the nose. I would've kissed her forehead, but it was bandaged and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Then check, please," begged Gabi.

"I will when it's time for me to go back," I promised. After a pause, I said, "So, what are your instructions for your injuries?"

"Six weeks till the cast comes off, two weeks till the head stitches come out, three weeks till the incision stitches come out. Until then, I have to take sponge baths only and be careful with how I move. Once all the stitches are out, I still have to wear loose tops for another couple weeks, and you'll be happy to know bras are off limits as well."

"You're gonna be my little tease," I joked, nudging Gabi's arm.

Gabi smiled at my humor and snuggled against my chest. "You'll also be helping me with baths," she reminded.

"So I'll get to see you naked," I whispered in her ear. "Mmm."

"You're such a horny ass," Gabi scolded playfully.

"I'm a guy," I argued, stroking her curls.

"That's no excuse."

"Bitch, please. Just be glad you're lucky enough to have slept with the Troy Bolton."

"Shut up."

Silence settled over us, during which the nurse came back into the room to set up Gabi's IV again and bring cups of ice water for the both of us to drink. "Here you guys go," she smiled. "Would you like anything to eat as well?"

"No," I replied, while Gabi shook her head and yawned.

"Okay. Well try to rest. Miss Montez, if you continue to do well, you'll be out of the ICU in the morning."

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had no idea what time it was. "What time is it?" I queried.

"Eleven p.m.," the nurse reported. "You should probably head back to your own room soon."

"I will in a minute," I assured.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the nurse left the room.

"Troy, seriously, stay with me tonight," Gabi whimpered.

"I'm gonna check if I can," I promised. Sliding out of bed, I slipped my shoes on and started the walk back to my floor. Dammit, I had forgotten how bad my head hurt till I had stood up. Dizziness overtook me as I stepped into the elevator and rode up to floor five. Once there, I hobbled over to the nurses' station and asked for Dr. Clemens.

"What's up?" the doctor queried, walking over to me.

"I was wondering if I could stay in Gabi's room tonight," I requested, holding the palm of my good hand to my head.

"You'll need your IV," the doctor told me. "But other than that, I don't see a problem. Tomorrow I was told that Gabi can move to a regular room anyhow, so then we can pull a second cot into your room for her."

"Okay." I followed Dr. Clemens into my room and sat down while he hooked me back up to my IV. When finished, he assisted me in heading down the elevator and getting settled into Gabi's room. Although I insisted that Gabi and I would share her bed, a second cot was still brought in for me along with some painkillers and Jell-o for the both of us. Gabi was given crutches and a wheelchair, and I was handed a bag to put over my cast in the shower the next morning. The doctor then left.

"So," the nurse began. "You guys have to eat in order to take the painkillers, so I'm gonna ask you to do that. Then tomorrow morning, someone will be in with breakfast for both of you and a sponge bath for Miss Montez. Mr. Bolton, you're welcome to shower as normal as long as you don't get your cast wet. After we get finished with all that, both you guys will need to get a check-up, Miss Montez will have her incision looked at, and we'll start planning for when we can start physical therapy. Okay?"

Gabi was already nodding off and didn't respond. I merely muttered an "mhm-hm" and bit into my Jell-o as the nurse stepped out.

...

Morning came. I awoke, ate a meal of less than appetizing hospital cafe food, then took a shower with difficulty. When I emerged from the bathroom, a nurse was in the room talking to Gabi.

"Troy," whimpered Gabi, motioning for me to come over to her.

"What, babe?" I sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"I don't want to get naked," she whispered.

"I was gonna have her take a sponge bath and then we need to change her incision bandage," the nurse explained further. "I'm gonna do everything I can to keep her comfortable, but she'll have to undress."

"Babe," I started, "You're gotta get clean and you can't leave dirty bandages on your body."

"I want you to do it," begged Gabi, clutching my arm.

While the nurse prepared the water, I asked, "Could I wash her? She might be more comfortable if I give her the bath."

"Will you be able to manage with your broken arm?" the nurse questioned.

"I'll be fine. I just showered myself and I made it, so giving Gabi a bath won't be much more difficult."

"Well...okay..." The nurse still sounded unsure, but nevertheless complied. "I'll need to dress the wounds when you're done, though," she added before stepping out of the room.

Once the door shut, I helped Gabi out of her clothes and began to sponge her down. Upon reaching her breasts, I gently rubbed each puffy nipple with my thumb. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body," I murmured.

"I hate it," Gabi pouted.

"Well, you shouldn't," I argued, scrubbing her tummy. After I got her crotch and legs, I rinsed her off with water and helped her flip over so I could clean her back.

Upon finishing, I noticed that Gabi was shivering violently. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm freezing. The cold air on my wet skin is making me cold." Rolling back to her original position, Gabi reached for the towel that was beside the bucket.

I got onto Gabi's bed and, letting her sit in my lap, rubbed her dry and wrapped her in the towel. "We gotta get the nurse to change your bandages," I announced.

"But I don't want anyone to see my breasts," Gabi whined. "Please...can't you change the bandages?"

"I'm not a doctor. I can't." I picked up Gabi's panties and pajama pants. "You can wear these if you want." She nodded, and I helped her get into the clothes. "Now tell me, what's wrong with your boobs? Why are you being so shy?"

"I've always been shy," blushed Gabi. She was sitting in front of me, still topless: her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were cast downward.

"Gabi, I've put my fucking mouth on your tits before. The nurse cleaning your incision and putting on a new bandage will be nothing compared to that."

"Let me sit in your lap," she urged.

"You can." I wrapped the towel around Gabi's upper body as she cuddled into my chest. Once she had relaxed, I presses the buzzer for the nurse that was at the side of the bed.

"You ready?" the nurse asked, entering the room with a first aid kit.

"She's really shy," I explained.

I felt Gabi's hand squeeze mine.

"Don't worry, this is all part of the healing process," assured the nurse.

Gabi whimpered as the nurse folded the towel back and started to tend to her wound. Luckily for her, the process was over quickly. The nurse turned away while I helped Gabi into her shirt, then examined the stitches on her head.

"When can I wash my hair?" Gabi queried.

"In six days, so a week from the injury. But you should only wash it in the sink then, and you can't stretch around much because of your chest incision. So you'll probably need your boyfriend to help you."

I noticed that Gabi smiled at the suggestion that I was her boyfriend.

"And also, we're moving you into a regular room now. Mr. Bolton, it's time for your examination with the doctor."

"Am I going to be in Troy's room?" inquired Gabi.

"Yes. Now let's get you ready to head over there."

I left to go see the doctor while Gabi moved into my room. The appointment went well; I wasn't allowed to drive for six weeks, though, which was shit, and it would be even longer till I could handle the demands of racing, which was even more devastating. Stepping out into the hall, I called Denny and told the whole story to him. He was sympathetic with his words, but I could tell he was actually pissed that this had happened. When I got done talking to him, I made a call to my parents. My mom was nearly crying when I told her about the accident, and insisted I rush right to Minnesota so she and my dad could help me out for a while. That sounded relieving, but the only problem was Gabi. She still needed my help, as she had already proved she wasn't about to let anyone help her bathe and dress other than me, but how the hell would I explain her to my parents? We weren't officially together, yet she was more than just a friend. And my mom and dad would flip a fucking table if they knew I was friends with benefits with a woman, so telling them the truth was out of the equation. But was I really just a friend with benefits to her anymore? Dammit, everything was just one hell of a headache.

Fuck my motherfucking hell of a life.


End file.
